


You're Every Line, You're Every Word, You're Everything

by lunarkenma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, fae sugawara, film director ennoshita, half dragon tanaka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5377193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarkenma/pseuds/lunarkenma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I love him and that won't change. It doesn't matter what he does or what he is, human or supernatural, it won't change how much I love him.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Every Line, You're Every Word, You're Everything

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first tanaenno one shot so I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Quick shoutout to thefreakyfashionistawriter for the idea and the ship :)

Ennoshita stared at himself in the mirror, this was really happening. He was finally marrying his beloved. They had gone through alot together. From the first time they met, his first time seeing Tanaka in his other form, their first fight to their first date and when Tanaka proposed.

Their relationship was a weird one, that, he could admit. How often did you hear of a film director and a half dragon half human getting married? His life had been calm, almost boring before he met Tanaka, but he wouldn't change it for the world. Tanaka brought adventure to his life and he was almost thankful he forgot to bring his umbrella that fateful day, if he hadn't, he wouldn't have met Tanaka. Tanaka had introduced him to so many kind people, both humans and supernatural creatures, who had become his friends.

He will admit, he was shaky about Tanaka when he found out that he was part dragon, but now looking back on it, he knows he didn't make a mistake. Pulling his tie tight and fixes his dark hair before turning around to his groomsmen, Daichi and Kōshi. The man and his fae boyfriend smiled up at their friend.

“Ennoshita, you look great.” Daichi remarks and Kōshi shakes his head.

“Are you ready for this step Ennoshita? This is a huge occasion, after all it is rare for a human to marry a half dragon.” Kōshi asks, wanting to make sure his new friend was ready for this.

“I'm sure. I love him and that won't change. It doesn't matter what he does or what he is, human or supernatural, it won't change how much I love him.” the man responds, speaking fondly with a calm smile on his face. Kōshi smiles.

“I'm just making sure.”

There was a knock at the wooden door and then Asahi pokes his head in.

“The wedding is starting.” he says quietly with a smile.

“Thanks Asahi, I'll be out in a second.” with that, Asahi leaves, both Kōshi and Daichi following. Ennoshita smiles to himself, remembering the moment he knew he fell for Tanaka and then follows suit.

The wedding passed by quickly, filled with emotional vows, tears and the split second Noya thought he lost the ring. It was a mixed ceremony, with both human customs and dragon ones. Both their families, though only Tanaka's sister came, and friends came to support the very much in love couple during their big day. Currently, the couple was on their way to their wedding reception, leaning on each other and whispering quiet words of love.

The wedding reception was filled with energy, all their old team members came and even some of their old rivals showed up to congratulate Tanaka and Ennoshita. The duo cut the white and black wedding cake and fed each other, Tanaka putting more cake on Ennoshita's then in his mouth, causing the guesses to explode into laughter.

It quieted down when the MC announced that the couple would now have their first dance and the couple walked up to the dance floor. None of the guests knew that both parties had been taking dance classes together to be able to do the dance perfectly so the guests prepared themselves for the worst. 

Ennoshita and Tanaka interlocked their hands as their chosen song, Everything, started to play. The couple danced softly together, whispering to themselves as their movements captivated the guests, almost like a scene from a movie. From rocking back and forth to occasionally spinning each other, you could tell just by looking that the men adored each other. At the end of their dance the couple kissed and the crowd went wild. Breaking away from the kiss, both Ennoshita and Tanaka had a dusting of blush on their cheeks.

As the guests leave, giving their best to the couple, Tanaka and Ennoshita watch as the room empties, Ennoshita wrapping his arms around Tanaka. All the guests left and the employees start cleaning the room up for the next wedding ceremony. An employee walks up to the couple, stance strong.

“I'm sorry sirs, but we are going to have to ask you to leave, the next couple's party is beginning in 20 minutes.” the employee states calmly, voice filled with certainty. Tanaka and Ennoshita turn around, look at each other and then at the employee.

“Of course, thank you for hosting us.” Ennoshita thanks the employee as the two leave hand in hand, heading towards their honeymoon.

\------------------------------

The two lie in a cuddled mess under the blankets, watching the sun set out their window. They had arrived at the beautiful hotel in Iceland and after spending the rest of the night together, had retreated to their bed to sleep.

“I love you Ryūnosuke.”

“I love you more Chikara.”


End file.
